


An Angel Out of the Blue

by Otpcruiseliner



Category: Phandom, Youtubers, dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, High School AU, Love interest - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil and Dan, Same Age, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, boy crush, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpcruiseliner/pseuds/Otpcruiseliner
Summary: Dan had always been somewhat of a loner, and he was fine with that. But he had never really been super close with any one person. Now given an opportunity for class extra credit, he is partnered up with a strange, tall, angelic boy with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. First piece on here, so please enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, so first fic in a while, but I've been bitten by the writing bug. Thank God, because I really need to start writing more. Any who, hope you enjoy my first Phanfic ever!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil or any of the other Youtubers in this work. The plot line is my own.

Dan's POV

Dark and grey. Sitting at the back of the classroom, Dan looked out the window on a dreary and bitter cold day. Seeing clouds blocking out any slight chance of sunlight, he knew it was going to be one of those off days for everyone. Fortunately for him, he wasn't feeling all that gloom and doom today as opposed to other days.

Glancing at his phone, Dan saw his reflection in the blank screen and caught a glimpse of this proud aesthetic. That morning he had decided to don a dark grey Muse t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans that complimented his long legs quite nicely, and a black zip up hoodie that was zipped half way up, it's sleeves slightly covering his cold hands. To accessorize, he put in his black plugs with small rings of white in them. His fringe was longer than he had ever had it, swooping over his forehead and to the side, its length spanning down to almost graze the cupid's bow right below his nose.

Dan wouldn't say he was the most unattractive person in school, but he was by far from being one of the hottest and most popular. A balance of humorous and sometimes crippling self-deprecation, gorging on anything he wanted due to his fast metabolism, and always having to walk everywhere kept him in a lean shape, which he was completely fine with.

Glancing again at the clouds rolling in the sky, he wandered If the forecast was true for the day. He hadn't packed an umbrella with him, waving off any idea that it could possibly rain today. Oh boy, getting home was not going to be fun.

"Daniel?"

His mind snapped back to reality, realizing he had zoned out of his teacher's lecture. He could feel his face heat up and his eyes went wide, inquisitively trying to find some sense of what the lesson had been on.

"Yes Mrs. Lester?"

"Could you please pay attention while I'm going over this material? It's quite extensive, I understand, but this will all be on the midterm next week." The woman had a bemused smirk seeing Dan returning to Earth and decided not to push the situation, turning back to the Promethean board at the front of the classroom and pointing out a few more points with her laser pointer.

Nice, Dan thought to himself, get your whole class to stare at you like an imbecile and not have a lick of knowing what's going on. Dan busied himself by pulling the sleeves of his hoodie up over his knuckles, leaving his fingers exposed enough to where he could hold his pen. He glanced at the board's projection on "Mammals and Marsupials," jotting down a few wry notes on his notebook paper which was filled with small doodles he had drawn when we pleaded boredom.

At the end of class, as the teacher dismissed them, the swarm of students filed out of the classroom, hoping to make it the cafeteria before it was too overcrowded. Dan gathered his belongings and packed his messenger bag, flinging it over his shoulder. On his way out, he heard his teacher call for him just as he was about to cross the door's threshold.

"Daniel, would you mind staying a moment?" Mrs. Lester inquired with a slight undertone of pleading. Oh no, he thought, she was going to ask him to do something that involved extra work, probably for college credit or something incredibly extra. Mrs. Lester had always been able to seek out students who she saw as deserving of an extra leg up in her classroom. She said she didn't have favorites, but that was total bull.

"Yes Mrs. Lester?" Dan asked as he approached her desk at the front of the now emptied room. He laid his bag on her desk, seeing as he was comfortable enough with her as a teacher. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was a teacher's pet, but he definitely got along with them better than the majority of his fellow students.

"I wanted to ask if you could do me a huge favor," she began. "I understand that there is a new student who is coming to the school, and enrolling in this class. This student has not had the easiest time at his previous school, as I am informed," she gave Dan a small smirk with a twisted lip, signaling that whatever this boy had been through hadn't been all that pleasant. "I was hoping and really wishing I could count on you to be sort of a study buddy towards him. He will need help getting caught up with all the material that we have gone over so far this semester."

Dan didn't think this was in fact a huge favor, but he relished the thought of meeting someone who was new to the class. The other students barely noticed him, most likely believing he was a goth or weirdo considering how much black he wore and how much time he spent looking outside his window seated desk. What they probably did not know was that Dan was well off when it came to his academic studies, minus the constant urge to lie on the floor some homework ridden nights riddled with anxiety and the constantly on coming fear of an existential crisis. Ah, public school, isn't it grand?

"Of course, I would be willing to give you extra credit for this, you would simply have to help him reach the current material we are on in time for the midterm. It would also help you as it would be like restudying all the material. It's a win win on both sides!" she exclaimed.

Dan considered it for a moment. He knew what it was like to be the outcast, the weird kid who no one would care to think twice about. It had been like that since early middle school when everyone began forming cliques. He believed everyone should be given a chance to have a friend, and he adored the few that he had made. What was one more friend in the constant and rampaging battlefield that was high school?

"I would be happy to," Dan assured her, wanting more than anything to get the extra credit that he was going to be paid in.

A smile spread across Mrs. Lester's face, one that would warm even a heart of stone. Her bright ocean blue eyes lit up with the agreement made. "Oh thank you Daniel, I knew I could count on you. You are," she began, jokingly looking over her shoulders, first left then right, and raising a hand to hide half of her face, "and don't tell anyone, but one of my favorite students after all." She flashed him another small grin, giving him a cheeky wink.

Dan smiled and huffed a laugh. Mrs. Lester was one of the most bubbly and goofy teachers he had ever had. She made it her personal mission to bring out a smile in anyone she met. It was only fit that he do the same in return. "No problem."

"Okay, well that will be all, I'll let him know about the situation and you may begin working with him on Tuesday when we come back from the long weekend." She stated, patting Dan's shoulder lightly. "Have a good rest of your day Daniel."

Dan left the room feeling hopeful, a spark of delight for what was to come enveloped his racing mind. Maybe this time he could make a friend that would last, someone who would understand what kind of person he was.

Making his was down the corridor, Dan brought himself to a halt when he reached his locker, putting in the dial combination, and opening it. He mostly solely used it so he didn't have to lug around his gigantic textbooks. Yes, even in the modern age of today, they still had these huge primitive forms of learning to haul around. It was funny since they also had laptops issued by the school. Regardless, Dan thought the books to be useful at times, especially when the Wi-Fi went out at school, which it often did.

"Hey there lovely," a familiar voice sang as he looked around the metal fixture.

Louise, in all her pastel and pink aesthetic, was wearing a notably giant smile on her lightly laid face. Her brows, eyes, and blush all bringing out a cheerful greeting, even without her saying much more.

"How was your class with him?" Dan inquired with a knowing smirk, fully understanding that he was going to be dunked head first into a full out girly gossip scene from some romantic cheesy flick. He knew Louise had a crush on her classroom partner in her Geography class, and she was bursting at her seams with the urge to let loose her excitement.

"Well," she began, needing no further prodding on the subject, "I sat with him today, just like any other normal day, and our teacher finally assigned us a project to get working on for our midterm. So, let's just say we will be spending quite some time together." She gave him a nudge with her elbow and a suggestive wink. "And he gave me his phone number to call him so we can meet up outside of school. I don't mean to crass, but I think I'll be studying how tectonic plates REALLY move with him!"

Dan gaped at the sudden infiltration of thoughts that threatened to plague his brain. "You know I'm, of course, happy for you. But I really don't need the full National Geographic play by play of your love life," Dan laughed, cringing playfully to emphasize his supposed discomforted state.

"Oh please Daniel," retorted the blonde, "I've known you to be a saucy little think when it came to certain girls," she finished with a sly look.

Dan had, admittedly in the past, been known to flirt with the opposite sex, only leading to sparse dates and not getting anywhere close to second base.

He swapped out the books he would need for his next class and the weekend's homework, a revolting thought on a beautiful four-day weekend. Closing his locker, he gave himself one last look in his small magnetic mirror he kept in the locker door.

"Come on, Bubbles," he referred to her affectionately, "Let's go get some pizza while there's still some left."

They made their way to the Caf, which was overflowing with students from their lower grades. Being seniors, they looked out over the underclassmen, faintly recalling how they appeared and acted the last few years of their academic lives.

Lunch went smooth enough, both Dan and Louise getting the first few slices of pizza from a hot new tray. Sitting with their mutual friend Cat, a silver haired and very relaxed girl, they spoke of shows that were playing at the movie plaza that was down the block. Everything in the city was relatively close, even all the neighborhoods were interconnected somehow or another.

They planned on going to see the latest Marvel movie the next Friday, seeing as Cat had to go out of town on a family trip and Louise would be studying it up with her "study buddy." Leaving Dan to fend for himself over the four-day break. He would most likely spend it scrolling on Tumblr, playing video games, and binge watching different animes on Crunchyroll. Woe was him.

Dropping off their plates in a nearby trash bin, the trio left for their only and final shared class of the day, Philosophy.

Trotting down the crowded hallway with the other rambunctious teens attempting to get to their classes on time, they made it to the door a few minutes before the tardy bell was supposed to ring. They took their seats on the far side of the classroom, next to the windows that normally let the warm sun's rays defrost them from the otherwise frigid school.

Their bell rang, their teacher strolled in casually, setting his bag down and pulling out his computer. They were to begin the last chapter before their midterm. The lesson of today was on platonic love, and next week they would be discussing and going over romantic love.

Dan was pretty interested in this lesson. He knew he had platonic love for his few close friends. Going out of the way to make sure the other was happy and wanting to make them smile was sort of in their unspoken contract as best friends. Of course, the topic moved on to how one could be asexual and more inclined to only feel platonic love and not romantic love. Fascinated by the option, Dan jotted down some notes as the teacher continued with the lesson.

Cat, who sat behind Dan, looked over to Louise, giving her a small and faint psst that only they could hear. "I would platonically marry you bitch." She snorted with a wide and silly grin.

"Girl same," Louise laughed, knowing how the proposal would work out so well. They had been friends since elementary school, never really drifting off from each other too far. They became friends with Dan in their final year of middle school, and began the long and arduous task of traversing the four years that were to come.

Dan smiled at the thought of them being lovebirds together, which wasn't that hard to imagine. They had been great friends to him, and he wouldn't wish unhappiness on them for anything in the world. Focusing on his own perception of love, Dan suddenly came to the realization that he had only felt slight romantic love towards the girls he had dated. Never really going over his thoughts on the matter until now, he understood that he might not be all that into the opposite sex, at least, romantically. Or perhaps the right girl hadn't come along, like his father had said so many, many times.

The lesson ended, and the final bell of the day rang true through the school. People began to shuffle outside the room and the triad looked at each other, knowing they wouldn't be seeing the others for a whole four days. They always hung out on the weekends, goofing off and watching different television shows.

"Well this sucks," reflected Louise, who was normally the positive Penny when it came to situations like this. "I guess we'll just have to suffer a few days without each other." She made a theatrical frown, curling her upper lip as she slung her bright pink bag over her shoulders.

"Oh come on, I'll be fine," Cat reassured her, "Besides they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder." She smiled at both of them rocking a bit in her spot.

"Well, enjoy your family trip Cat. And Louise," he glanced over at her, "Use protection for Christ sake."

At that comment, Louise playfully pushed Dan's arm and smiled. "Don't think I would be caught dead with a child at this stage in my life Howell." They all laughed at the notion of Louise being a mother, and made their way to exit the long emptied hallways of the school.

Going their separate ways, Dan headed for the entrance leading out to the path to his house. He didn't live relatively far away, but he had a fear that his earlier prediction may have been right.

And sure enough, it was not only confirmed, but worsened. The rain was falling at a surprising tempo and speed, almost sideways in its direction. The wind was howling, haha…Howell, and it didn't show any signs of letting up.

Just as he was about to rush into the wet and wild windstorm, his body collided with something tall.

Crashing to the ground, he recovered his brain functions and assessed the situation. Opening his eyes, he blinked and tried to jumpstart his whole brain. He had bumped into a person. He had actually bumped into a boy.

A boy with brilliant ocean blue eyes.

"Oh sorry about that," came the voice that was all the warmth needed in this unwavering catastrophic storm. "Here let me help you up."

Dan saw the arm outstretched to him, and he could not for the life of him remember how to work with his legs. The strange person standing in front of him was almost angel like. Black hair that fell into a slight fringe. Deep ocean blue eyes that he would not mind drowning in. He wore a bright white hoodie, and light blue skinny jeans, which only showed off his nicely toned legs, sculpting up to his rather full waist. His hips, much like Shakira's, didn't lie. He was attractive, to say the least. And oh, Dan could say much more.

Dan came to the realization that he hadn't said a word, the conversation was completely in his head, and the once bright smile with dazzling white teeth was now a mouth moving. And words were coming out of it. Snapping back to reality, he only barely heard the words coming.

"Hey, I didn't mean to bump into you there. I was kind of in a hurry and I wasn't paying attention. I'm a bit of a klutz really." The boy helped Dan up off the ground and helped him pick up his bag as a few miscellaneous items that had spilled out of its confines. After everything was packed back in his bag, Dan looked again at the boy who had helped him. Was he an actual angel?

"You're not really one for many words, are you?" Laughed the raven haired boy, his laugh lines stretching to show his full smile.

"Oh, sorry." Dan finally piped up, his mouth running ahead of his brain. "I wasn't paying attention either." He blushed. Why was he blushing? The boy was cute and he was staring at him, but he didn't-

He said cute.

Cute was how he described him.

Oh no.

"Well, um I should get going. My house is a bit off and I don't fancy the dreading thought of getting soaked today," Dan chuckled, trying to find some humor to carry him out of this precarious situation he had somehow gotten into.

"Yea that's fine, I'm sorry again." The boy replied. "Oh wait, you don't mean you didn't bring an umbrella?" Inquired the tall, bright-eyed, cute-

Stop it Dan! He reprimanded himself.

"It's really no big deal, I'm just a bit off that way," Dan said, pointing at his neighborhood a few blocks down.

The taller boy looked at him with a smile and shook his head. "I can't consciously let you trek through that," he motioned towards the onslaught of rain and wind, "Without something to help you. Here take this."

The boy pulled out a small portable umbrella from the bag he had on his back. It was yellow, the soft color of sunshine. He handed it to Dan, and gave him a nod, turning himself to the entrance of the school. Why was he trying to get back into it? It had let out a while ago.

"Hey wait," Dan called after him. The boy turned around to look at the brunette.

"How will I know when I can get it back to you?"

The angel on earth beauty cracked a cheerful smile, playful even, and replied with a voice like a soft hum of a harp string, "I think you'll be seeing me around." He gave Dan one last fleeting look and ducked into the school.

Dan looked back at the bright umbrella he had been given and opened it up. Sturdy, even for a small one. He raised it above his head and left for his house.

After sloshing through the muck of the mud the rain had created, Dan fished for his keys to his house. Sliding in the key to its hole, Dan scurried inside. Taking of his shoes at the front stoop, he quickly navigated the house to his bedroom. Fancily enough, it was also matching his aesthetic. Grey walls were lined with posters of bands and differing shows he loved to watch. Brushing off his bag to the chair near his desk, he collapsed on his bed and quickly checked his phone.

It was early in the afternoon. The rain was beating the house's roof and windows. The atmosphere could have lulled anyone into a nice nap. Especially if one would have thoughts about a certain cute and heavenly boy. Which he didn't even know said boy's name.

And for Dan, his mind was only set on the hope, no, the fact that he would be seeing him again soon. His mind was set on one thing.

Bright blue.


End file.
